


Held together

by Ghost__cat



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Non-Explicit Sex, Tags Are Hard, overwhelming feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost__cat/pseuds/Ghost__cat
Summary: After the battle against Kaido is over and Law almost died, both him and Luffy have to deal with their feelings for each other.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 8
Kudos: 199





	Held together

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is just a quick oneshot. I tried to write something a bit more angsty and without dialogue. Honestly I think I'm better at writing fluff and wasn't sure if I should post this. But maybe some of you like it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Trafalgar Law was doomed to die an early death from birth on and yet he cheated it again and again at the cost of leaving dead bodies piling up behind him.

He should have died back in Flevance, alongside with his family. Should have been there with his sister and burn to ashes. Or with the children in his class, shot in cold blood. But he escaped as the only survivor from a city that once had been glorious.

Despite his escape he still was suffering from amber lead syndrome, which should have been his inevitable death. And yet he lived. In exchange for the life of the person who gave him back his heart and spirit.

Years later when he and his crew were making a name for themselves he was in many dire situations but again got out of them without even losing a limb or an eye.

He should have died against Doflamingo too. But fate had other plans. Leaving his life in the hands of a young man with a too familiar bright smile. He saved him, crushing his greatest demon and set him free. Law didn't have anything he could have given him in return other than his heart. It wasn't much, broken way too many times, but it was all he had to give.

Someone had made the decision for him then. That he would have to keep on living. But there's only so many times a man can escape death.

So, in all honesty he expected the war against an emperor to go terribly wrong. He expected to face his end then and there, against a man so out of their league that it was ridiculous to go against him in the first place. But once again, he lived.

It was a close call. He had panicked as he saw Kaido aiming a fatal attack meant for his allied captain. Without thinking about it he had swapped their places, taking the blow in its full force instead, fully prepared to die. The last thing he heard before he passed out was a heart wrenching scream followed by an angry shout. He was ready to die ever since he was ten years old, that much was true. Nonetheless the voice filled him with regrets. Thoughts of what if’s buzzing in his head. And then everything went black.

-

He expected many things from this war. Mostly he expected to go into this fight and not come out of it alive.

What he did not expect though, was that he would open his eyes again. Everything hurt, his muscles aching and sore but he was alive. It was a miracle more than anything else. They won. They really did it. That was not something he expected.

The thing he never in his life would have seen coming though was what happened after the battle was over.

Monkey D. Luffy stood before him with tears in his eyes. A mix of anger, relief and desperation on his face. How could Law ever have seen it coming that of all things the straw hat captain would stand before him, _begging_ Law not to leave him. Not like this. His voice was shaky, telling Law he was scared, scared about losing him.

Monkey D. Luffy was scared.

And no one other than Law was the reason. He just couldn’t wrap his head around it.

So what could he do, other than just stand there as the teen clung to him, sobbing into his shirt, holding onto Law for dear life, as if he would disappear if he let go of him.

He knew the feeling all too well. Memories of blood soaked bodies and the smell of smoke in the air flooding his mind. The dull sound of fists hammering against a wooden chest echoing in his head. He knew this kind of fear; it accompanied him throughout his life like an old but unwanted friend.

He remembered the tight feeling in his chest as he helplessly watched the limp body of Luffy hitting the roof after the fight against Doflamingo. The gladiator woman putting his head in her lap instead of Law’s, where he should have been instead. Thoughts of _again someone has to die just so I can live,_ had clouded his mind. Again he had let someone into his heart, only for them to pay the price for it. As always.

But Luffy was too stubborn to die back then. He was well and alive and right in front of Law, crying his eyes out. Scared of losing Law, like he had been scared to lose Luffy in Dressrosa. Only he was too much of a coward to admit it back then.

But here they were, still breathing. And Law was too tired to deny it anymore. Too tired to pretend that he himself wasn’t scared as well.

The emotions were too much to handle, too overwhelming. His shirt was at this point already soaking wet with salty tears. Not knowing what to do, what to say, Law did the only thing that made sense to him in this moment.

He kissed Luffy.

He kissed him with so much desperation, holding his small body tight against his, trying to say what words could never express. And Luffy kissed back with the same force, both men clinging to each other as if their lives depended on it. Full of fear and pain and hope.

Their lips met and the world around them disappeared. Two souls belonging to each other finally together and for the first time Law actually felt alive.

It’s not easy to describe what it is that they both have. They are rivals and yet allies. Friends but not really. Soulmates would probably come closest, but that isn’t it either. They hold each other together, putting their lives in the others hand. Without one of them the other wouldn’t be. Both man had seen each other at their lowest and put each other back together piece by piece, leaving behind a fragment of their own soul in the process for the other to take care of.

Whatever it is they have, it could break apart at any moment. Something so fragile in this cruel world. So they clung to each other, desperately trying to hold onto it. They both knew, without the other, they would fall apart.

Their kiss grew more fierce. Clothes were scattered on the floor, the urge to feel skin way too overwhelming. They explored each other, always trying to get closer. It was never enough.

Law's lips pressed against heated skin, hands wandering over every inch of Luffy’s soft rubber body. Sweet moans and pleas filled the air and Law wasn’t even sure from whom of them the sounds were coming from. It didn't matter. Their bodies rocked against each other in perfect sync. As if it was meant to be. And maybe it was.

Law never had sex like this before. It was desperate, full of pain and sorrow and the overwhelming _need_ neither of them could grasp.

There was something else too. Something Law had thought was long forgotten. A feeling he was sure he wasn’t even capable of feeling anymore. But it was there and he knew that they both felt it. Neither of them said it but they didn’t need to. Words were nothing to them. They communicated everything that had to be said with every kiss. With hands softly wiping away tears. With eyes, finding each other. Cold gold met warm brown and that was all it took for them to know.

It was rough and yet sweet. Full of passion and desire. Their bodies were on fire and the air buzzing with energy. It was perfect. They were perfect. The sun and the moon. A warm summer day and a calm winter night. Two opposites brought together by fate. Like two sides of a coin, not the same but only made sense when together.

Even afterwards when they both tried to get their breathing under control again and the room was hot and their bodies sweaty, they didn’t let go. Luffy’s face pressed into a broad chest, strong arms holding his small body against him in an almost painful grip.

They needed it. Feeling their skin pressed against each other, it was as essential as breathing. To hear the others beating heart, reassuring them that they were still there. _Alive._

Everything would change after this night but that was something for another day. In this moment all that mattered was for them to hold each other close, to feel the others breath on their own skin. Soft kisses and sweet nothings murmured in the others ear. They both made promises that night neither of them could possibly keep.

But that was okay. They were together and as long as that was the case both of them could be whole.


End file.
